Love and Desire
by x-kitty-x
Summary: Did Haldir die in Helms Deep?.. NOPE! Guess again and he comes back to Lothlorien to the one he loves?... Haldir in Love?.. Movie based sence he didn't go to Helms Deep in the book..


Introduction:  
  
Of course a Fan-Fic is just a story written by fans of that category. Mine is no different, and I write them when I am not working, doing homework, or cleaning my room. Of course there is graphic sexual and violent content so stop here if you don't like one or the other. For the rest, enjoy my story. Oh and you need to know elvish or have the word documents. I will have a lot of elvish speech. As a statement i will only say once.. I did not create any of the languages or characters in my story but for Luinil and her two other sisters. Therefore i will not take any credit of the well based novel that was created by J.R.R. Tolkien...   
  
Summary:  
  
The story starts at Helms Deep from Two Towers (the movie!! Not the Books because Peter Jackson left it more open to Fan Fics then Tolkien did. ), Where Haldir of Lothlorien falls. Yes he was mortally wounded but he did not die. Um, no he didn't so just go along…. IM TELLING YOU HE DIDN'T!!!!! Ok, it's my Fan Fic so bug off!!! Go write your own if ya don't like mine! OK… It kind of is about the elves after the battle and what happens to them sense they weren't in the battle of Helms Deep in the books and I am too lazy to wait until RotK.  
  
The story begins:  
  
As the rain fell and the Uruk-Hai began to dominate Helms Deep, the surviving men fled to the caves behind them to join the women and children. The wounded where left to die along with the already dead, but some able elves continued to fight and gather all of their surviving kin.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Haldir of Lothlorien, leader of the elf armies lay, gripping barely to life. As he began to come back around all was clouded as he kept his eyes closed looking dead to the surrounding Orcs and Urk-Hai. In all of his years upon Middle Earth he had not felt pain like he felt now. In this state, his mind prayed to the Valor that if only he could see her face one last time. The one he swore to protect back in Lothlorien. Deep Gold hair touched by the sun and her ice cold eyes with that mysterious yet gentle look upon them.  
  
The one he gave his heart to the moment he laid eyes upon her yet he thought his mind filled with doubt that he would never be allowed to let her know or know if she had felt the same way. Numbness began to grow over his body as the cold rain continued to fall and he grew sleepy but he would not allow death to overcome him. He was to noble and proud to allow himself to die this way so would fight it until he possibly couldn't any longer.  
  
All of a sudden he felt lightweight and he was moving. Opening his eyes slowly and with great effort he saw a pair of elves. One was at his feet and another towards his head speaking to him yet he could not contemplate it, still numb from the cold and pain of his wounds. Yet he also couldn't see who they were for their helmets blocked his view but he was thankful.  
  
With the aid of their cloaks they were able to pass the remaining armies undetected. Once out of harms way behind a large rock to the left of the army. Haldir felt his body placed upon the ground and moaned in pain due to the wound upon his back. One elf removed her helmet allowing her blond hair to flow down, and looked upon Haldir with her ice blue eyes before looking to the other elf next to her, "clean rags.. Quickly." The elf was gone in an instant and the she elf moved some hair out of Haldir's face. He looked upon the maiden and muffled under his breath, "Luinil?"  
  
She shook her head, "no M'lord but close enough. It is Karnil." Karnil was Luinil's identical sister whom was one of the triplets back on Lothlorien and the grandchildren to Galadriel from her youngest daughter. Haldir gripped Karnil's wrist and nodded to her, "am I going to die?"  
  
Karnil gave a weak smile and placed her free hand upon Haldir's hand gripping her wrist, "you shall not die if I can help it." She then spoke in their common language, "Dina." Haldir did not argue, it took a great deal of energy to speak and nodded to her. She then slowly placed him to his side stripping his back of his beaten armor and clothes. The wound had already begun to look angry and was still slightly bleeding.   
  
Pulling a vial out of her bag she also pulled out a canteen. Pouring the water in the canteen upon his back washed the dirt and blood off of his wound. She then took the crystal vial popping the top off she pours half of the contents upon the wound next. The anger in the wound slowly disappeared and the bleeding slowly stopped. Then she dressed it tightly with the rags the second elf had brought to her. Haldir through all of this did not complain, and was silent like Karnil had asked him to be.  
  
Haldir was soon unable to fight to stay awake and went into a meditative state of mind clearing his thoughts from his experience from the earlier nights events. When he came to the sun had begun to rise and the sound of men and horses grew along with the hoof beats that shook the ground. A bright light from the East was almost blinding and there with his own eyes he saw Gandalf the Grey yet he was no longer Grey, but white. Still confused to see him alive, he last heard of him falling into the shadow with the Balrog at the bridge of Khazad-dum.  
  
He continued to watch the Riders of Rohan dominate the field. All two thousand of them and at that moment Haldir thought that maybe men where not as weak as once believed. Turning his gaze he saw elves surrounding him. Some where aiding the wounded and others where being helped, and their where even some who did not last through the night. Grief filled his heart but he collected himself, for his body could not take any more pain then what it has already been through.  
  
He saw Karnil next to another elf that was his right hand in battle, Aratoamin. A wound to his head and two arrows to his chest were bleeding freely as Karnil worked swiftly to save him. Haldir continued to watch as the life slowly left his friend. Hearing him saying his goodbyes to Karnil, his betrothed, and Karnil, pleading for him to hold on. Aratoamin soon closed his eyes and went limp.  
  
Karnil kissed the forehead of her love and lowered her head whispering words to mourn his death, "Mela en' coiamin" that's all Haldir heard from her as her face fell to her hands weeping slightly. She collected herself and looked to Haldir. She wiped her tears away and stood to her feet. Slowly she makes her way to him and kneels at his side, "how do you feel today m'lord?" He looks to her and speaks. His voice weak and slightly raspy, "I have had better days." Karnil smiles and nods, "I believe your right. Tonight some will leave for home whom ever is fit to ride."  
  
Haldir sat up and though it ached him, it was not impossible, "I shall ride out along with the fit." Karnil shook her head, "you are not well enough to ride. You need your rest."  
  
Just then a black stallion gallops over the horizon followed by another one identical in appearance. One saddled and covered in mithril plates. The other bare of any rein or saddle. Karnil stood and greeted them both first to her horse plated in mithril, "we will leave soon my friend." Then she looks over to the other horse and placed her hand upon its muzzle, "Dae. Why are you hear, and where is my sister?" The horse let out a neigh and shook his head. Then walked over to Haldir and kneeled before him nuzzling his side. Karnil laughed and shook her head, "my sister sent Dae to retrieve you I am guessing m'lord."  
  
Haldir shocked by this gripped to the main mounting Dae. The horse did not move until its rider was secured enough on his back where he then stood up. Haldir looks down to Karnil slouched slightly, "You are in charge here. I shall see you back in Lothlorien"   
  
Karnil shook her head, "you need an escort m'lord. Your wound is not yet mended." Petting the neck of Dae, Haldir cracked a smile, "Dae will be my escort for he is a Mearas and truly just as intelligent as you or I." Truly rare was it that a black mearas was seen for most are white and silver-grey. Yet Karnil knew that Dae was intelligent for her horse was yet kin to him. She only nodded and gripped the horse's muzzle kissing its nose softly, "Diola lle. Sii' asca,"  
  
With these words the horse turned and traveled at a slow yet swift pace to the northeast. Karnil watched until they could no longer be seen even to the eyes of an elf and whispered under her breath, "Quel marth" then turned to tend to more of the wounded.  
  
During most of the next few days Haldir spent in a meditative state. The horse showed no sign of slowing or even a need to stop. The supplies that where in his bag supplied him with food and water.  
  
As he saw the boarders of his homeland his heart sang with joy and it showed upon his face. His wounds now but mere scars upon what is suppose to be a flawless body. Yet he did not care for he will have his prayers answered and his love for Luinil will be released to the world. The trip took almost twenty days but their traveling was slow and steady and he had not seen any elves from Helms Deep sense his departure that day.  
  
As he reached the forest boarders the March wardens of the forest came to greet him with joy. Word had spread that he was dead but yet there he was very much alive in front of their eyes and it was good to see him. He did not step from Dea and he did not stop for he was on a mission.   
  
The horse soon was Haldir's only companion as they passed the great Mallorn Trees barked of gold and silver making a swift feeling of peace fill Haldir's heart. The guards that protected the gates of Caras Galadon sounded a horn like no other as he passed them. The sound loud enough to echo all through Lothlorien, yet it was such a soft tone it soothed any living creature, and a horn sounded off into the distance to reply. The guard's unseen to even Haldir and no footprints laid in the path before him and no prints laid behind him of Dae.  
  
As he traveled deeper into the City of the Trees still no folk were seen or footstep on the ground, but many voices and songs were heard about him and in the air. This would be an odd feeling to others but to him it was home. He went along many paths and climbed many hills until he reached the largest Silver-barked Mallorn trees where a group of elves stood at the largest one towards the center. Haldir could see nine. He knew the two in the center was none other then Galadriel and Celebon. Both with no age seen upon their faces. Galadriel's wavy gold hair and Celeborn's silver straight hair reflected in the starlight. Their eyes keen as lances with a defined well of memory in them.   
  
To each side of them where two elves noble in stature and looking identical to Galadriel to the hair and eyes. One though was different wearing a leaf of Lothlorien type necklace. Made from mithril and solid smooth emerald made up the leaf's color. It was about the size of large acorn making it stand out on her wholly white dress. The second was clad in green with a bow and arrow strapped across her back. She bared no visible evidence that she is noble but her aura did not show otherwise ecept for that same necklace that is barely visable upon her. Behind them were a mixture of maidens and elf-wardens that looked nothing in compare to the four in front of him.   
  
As he mounted off of Dae the horse walked over to the Noble elf clad in wholly white. Nuzzling her softly he turns walking away slowly and out of site. Galadriel and Celeborn both together took a step towards him and bowed to Haldir and the others behind them followed. Galadriel raises her head and speaks very softly but she was well heard, "Welcome home Haldir. I see that Dae reached you alright?"   
  
Haldir only nodded as his gaze left the Fair lady and to the one behind her clad identical to her. That was short lived for Celeborn jumped into the conversation, "I am sure you are exausted and would like to retire for the day. We will speak about your adventures later." He looked to the maidens and elf-wardens and clapped. They separated and left only the four, and Galadriel looked to the two behind them, "Come now, let us leave." She slowly walked away followed by the elf clad in green. The elf clad in white stayed for a few moments looking at Haldir and then followed the two ahead of her.  
  
Haldir watched and said nothing until the three were out of site, "Lord Celeborn. may I speak with you now?" Celeborn looked at Haldir and nodded, "what is it?" Haldir looked at a loss for words but built them as good as he could, "Luinil looked well." Celeborn had a grin that was rarely seen upon his face, "Yes she blossomed into another Lady of the Golden Wood wouldn't you say?" Haldir nodded but could not bring the words out that he wanted to bring up.   
  
Celeborn placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "You have been a Faithful soldger and friend for many of years to me. You cannot hide the feeling of my granddaughter from me. I acted the same way when I met Lady Galadriel and her father told me the same thing. I wouldn't have chosen a better elf then you for her." This made Haldir feel more at ease and only nodded, "if you would exuse me M'lord." Raising his head he look a leave and headed off in to the direction of where Luinil had went.   
  
Haldir walked and walked past the mallorn trees and the paths laid before him and yet he saw no site of Luinil. He woundered where he could have went in such a short amount of time. As he looked clouds rolled in and thunder from the distance sounded. It rarely rained in the Golden Wood and if it did it was short lived. Haldir soon found himself at a pond not far from the boarders of the City of Caras Galadon.  
  
Towards the center of the pond was Luinil. Her white dress hung at a near tree and she was completely submerged into the water. She hummed to herself not noticing Haldir looking from a far off bush. The thought of her in this form made thoughts rush through his head and the courage built up allowing him to step from the bush. Luinil was slightly startled and looked to him, "M'Lord! Be still while I cloth myself."  
  
Haldir continued to walk not saying a word and Luinil didn't leave the water as she looked to him, "M'lord I am not dressed. Would you turn your back so I may do so?" With these words spoken he stopped as if he snapped out of a trance, "Sorry M'lady." He did as he was told and waited a few moments before Luinil then called out to him, "alright. I am dressed" With this he turned and looked upon her losing all the words he had thought of these many days. She looked upon him puzzled as she awaited his next words.  
  
He did not speak or even make a sound. He slowly walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair. slightly leaning into his fingers she blinked and pulled her head away. Haldir pulled his hand back and clinched them not knowing what to say or even how to say it. Luinil by this time turning a slight flush color she looked to the ground, "we all thought you were lost to us." He nodded and looked to the clouds above that had started to become darker, "I am here now and what you heard was a lie."   
  
He said this in sternly from being rejected and she clintched her hands together in front of her and looked down, "do not be angry I did not mean any harm by it." He crept closer to her and she did not back away. She looked up to him being short for elves of her kin and he looked to her and he looked as if he was about to say something but she placed her right index finger upon his lips, "Do not say it for I have known how you felt for a long time now. For I too have felt the same way."   
  
***YAY!!! Chapter one is up!! Well I need more Reviews of course and then more will come!! soo the more the merrier!!! TTFN*** 


End file.
